


drop that | b.sk & c.hs

by bebishua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishua/pseuds/bebishua
Summary: Hansol is used to the club, but not to finding love within it. Seungkwan only wanted a one night stand, but he couldn't resist the beautiful smile on the man he went home with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of nsfw.  
> You've been warned.  
> -rhian

     Blinding neon lights, incoherent chatter, deafeningly loud dance music, scent of sweat and sex, taste of alcohol in the air. Mindless bodies moving with and against each other, slurred 'I love you's and scattered kisses, liquor-stained breath meets lust-tainted flesh.

     Hansol can no longer tell if he loves the club for these qualities or hates it. Yet, he's there every weekend, 10 p.m. to 3 a.m., getting drunk out of his mind and dancing with whoever will dance with him. He's not normally picky, but tonight wasn't normal.

     His eyes were trained on on the man that had just walked in. Out of all the attractive people in the room, he was standing out to Hansol.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, he's a regular," the bartender, Seungcheol, said.

"I mean, does he have a name? Do you know him?"

"Oh! His name is Seungkwan. And he's coming over now," Seungcheol finished, wiggling his eyebrows and walking off with a simple, "Have fun, use a condom."

     The other regular made his way to the bar, nodding at Hansol.

"So, I've seen you here a lot," Seungkwan yells over the music. "You dance well."

"Yeah, I'm here every weekend. Why don't you let me show you some moves?"

"Only if you'll buy drinks."

"Deal."

     One drink became three. Three became five, and Seungkwan decided he was ready to dance. Hansol grabbed his hand and led him gently to the dance floor. Their bodies moved to the beat, working together to attract one another. Soon, their lips moved in sync, crashing into one another in an attempt to gain dominance. Seungkwan grinded on Hansol, urging him to do the same.

Hansol had had enough. Seungkwan was teasing him relentlessly, and now he wants to take Hansol home. So, like any normal person would do, Hansol hailed a taxi.

The backseat of the cab was overflowing with sexual tension. And not long after the men stepped inside the front door, Seungkwan was pinned down on his bed, with Hansol preparing to make that night something neither of them could forget.

There was something comforting about Hansol. Seungkwan felt safe talking to him at the bar, dancing with him on the dance floor, and lying under him while being showered with wet kisses and pillow talk. He even felt safe enough after their rendezvous that he could fall asleep, which was uncommon for him. He  _actually_  slept.

And if you asked him, he'd tell you it was the best goddamn night of sleep he's ever gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

     Hansol squinted. The sun was shining directly into his eyes, and his head hurt like hell. He turned over, hoping to get a small nap in, feeling his phone buzz under him. Only when he opened his eyes did he realize he was not in his own bed, and there was not just a couple of pillows next to him. There was a half-naked, grown man beside him, sleeping peacefully.

     Last night was a blur for Hansol. All he remembered was drinking and dancing. Nothing more. He did, however, faintly remember the man's name.  _Seungkwan._

     Though he did not agree to it, his job was calling him away from the bed. So, hoping to meet him again, Hansol left Seungkwan a note.

**_Dear Seungkwan,_ **   
**_Sorry I had to leave, I had to go to work. If you want to talk sometime, here's my number._ **   
**_xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **   
**_Thanks for last night :)_ **   
**_Hopefully I'll see you soon,_ **   
**_Hansol._ **

     At work, he couldn't focus. He couldn't even get a simple black coffee with cream right. He forgot the coffee. Hansol could only think of the beautiful man he woke up next to. He could only think of the things drunk Hansol got to see and do.

     His mind wandered all day.

 _"I'll bet his lips taste like strawberries, and his skin tastes like cake. I wonder if his hips are wide enough to keep him balanced on my face. I'll bet my hand fits perfectly in the small of his back, and that one day, that gloriously large ass will be mine,"_ Hansol would think from time to time, accidentally arousing himself with obscene thoughts and images running through his head.

     He could just imagine Seungkwan sprawled out on the bed, begging to be touched. He could just imagine watching Seungkwan unravel under him. He could just imagine Seungkwan riding him into oblivion. He could just imagine the beautiful noises that Seungkwan would emit. He could just imagine Seungkwan screaming his name as he drills into him relentlessly. He could just imagine teasing and playing with Seungkwan, watching him whimper and shake. He could just imagine being Seungkwan's daddy.

     He could just imagine holding Seungkwan in his arms. He could just imagine kissing him goodnight. He could just imagine Seungkwan's head buried in his chest. He could just imagine running his fingers through Seungkwan's hair and drawing on his back, lulling him to sleep. He could just imagine Seungkwan lightly kissing him awake. He could just imagine calling Seungkwan his.

      _Wait._   _What the_  hell _is he talking about? It was just a one night stand. That's it. He probably won't ever see Seungkwan again. He should just forget it. Yeah. Just forget it._

Hansol's entire work day went like this. Simple orders, even regulars, were screwed up. He couldn't even write a name on a cup.  _Just forget it, Hansol._  But he can't.  _You can do this, forget him._  Hansol can't get him out of his head.  _Seungkwan who? Hansol doesn't know him._

Hansol can't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol sighed as he took off his apron and name tag. He really hated working at a coffee shop. The orders were outrageous, the people were rude, and worst of all, the lovers flocked to the building. They were all so sickeningly sweet to one another and it made Hansol want to puke and cry at the same time. It was like eating an undercooked cobbler; he wanted to puke because it was so sweet, but cry because such a beautiful dish was destroyed.

He waved to his coworkers and walked quickly out of the building. He hurriedly drove home. After opening the door, his face lit up. Finally, he could check his phone! Hansol whipped out the small device and grinned when he saw multiple notifications.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**   _just now_  
hey hansol, it's seungkwan

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**   _just now_  
do you wanna meet up?

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx**   _just now_  
i'd be more than happy to, just not today. i cant even walk :/

Hansol smiled. He didn't know whether it was because Seungkwan wanted to try to take it further, or because Seungkwan couldn't walk and it was his fault.

 **Hansol:**  
hey, i'm glad you texted  
 _i really want to be something more with you|_  
 _i really want to be something more wi_  
 _i really want to be someth|_  
 _i really wan|_  
 _i re|_  
 _do you mean meeting up as a date?|_  
 _do you mean meeting up|_  
 _do you mean me|_  
 _do you m|_  
 _i really hope you mean more than friends|_  
 _i really hope you mean mo|_  
 _i really hope you|_  
 _i rea|_  
 _i think i like you|_  
 _i think|_  
i'd love to meet up :D  
i hope you feel better btw, i'm sorry if i was too rough with you

 **Seungkwan:**  
okay, how about this Saturday at 7:30?  
we could do whatever you want to do  
also please don't apologize, it was amazing. in my book, it's only good sex if you can't walk afterward ;)

 **Hansol:**  
i'll make sure to remember that ;))  
and Saturday sounds great! you don't have to dress up, just be ready for me to come get you

 **Seungkwan:**  
sounds like a plan :)  
also i have a question  
is this a date date or just a friendly date

 **Hansol:**  
whichever you want it to be

 **Seungkwan:**  
then it's a friendly date.

 **Hansol:**  
 _oh, i was kinda hoping it'd be a date date|_  
 _oh, i was kinda hoping it|_  
 _oh, i was kin|_  
oh  
okay

 **Seungkwan:**  
are you upset?

 **Hansol:**  
 _very|_  
 _yes, i really like you|_  
 _yes, i rea|_  
 _yes,|_  
 _i really fucking like you and you're friendzoning me yes i'm upset why the fuck wouldn't i be|_  
 _i really fucking like you and you're  friendzoning me yes i'm upset|_  
 _i really fucking like you and you're friendzoning|_  
 _i really fucking like you|_  
 _i really|_  
nah, i'm good  
anyway, i'll see you Saturday  
i gotta sleep, i have a really early shift tomorrow  
night seungkwan

 **Seungkwan:**  
oh okay good, i thought i had upset you  
night hansol

Hansol put his phone on his nightstand and sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands.

 _"Maybe it was just a one night stand. Maybe I'm in over my head. He doesn't like me,"_  Hansol thought, changing out of his clothes and into sweatpants. He fell onto his bed, frowning.

When he woke up, Hansol shot Seungkwan a text.

 **Hansol:**  
be ready at 7:30

And then he began his dull, lifeless work routine.


	4. Chapter 4

     Seungkwan was nervous.

 _But why?_   _It's just a friendly meet-up._

He was so nervous, in fact, that he had called his friends and fellow teachers, asking them to come over.

"I just don't know why I feel like this, Gyu!"

"You might have a little crush," Mingyu suggested. "I felt like that when I first met up with Wonwoo."

"How? You had only talked through instagram before you met."

"Yeah, but I fell for his personality, and I knew he was hot. But I mean, 7 years of keeping up a long distance relationship was worth it. Look at us no-!"

"We get it," Jeonghan interjected. "You guys are now happily married and have two adopted sons. Quit rubbing it in our faces."

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"Rubbing it in our faces," Soonyoung said with a blank face.

"But I-"

"Gyu, it's like me talking about how Soonyoung is such a great husband in a room full of newly divorced men and women."

     Mingyu sighed violently.

"But how is that supposed to help me? You and Wonwoo were already dating when he got off the plane. Hansol and I aren't!"

"Well, sucks to be you, I guess."

"Try staying casual with him. Don't try too hard," Jihoon said quietly. "Be calm."

      Seungkwan nodded, listening intently as the other guys gave their input. Not long after they had all left, the time was approaching 7:30, and the teacher was nervously sitting in his living room.

_Honk! Honk!_

     The man jumped up, grabbing his phone and keys, and walked out the door. At the restaurant, the two talked about everything from jobs to friends. They had a real connection.

     Hansol couldn't breathe. Seungkwan looked so damn beautiful in his outfit. He wasn't even wearing anything fancy, but he looked like a prince. The younger boy could just  _feel_  himself falling in love. Every time Seungkwan smiled, Hansol's heart flipped. Every time Seungkwan laughed, Hansol wanted to tell him every joke he's ever heard just to hear him laugh again. Every time Seungkwan spoke, Hansol could only hear him. With every heartbeat, Hansol fell harder for Seungkwan. He was aimlessly, hopelessly in love.

Seungkwan was stunned. Hansol was cute when he smiled. Hansol was funny when he didn't intend to be. Hansol was kind when he was not required to be. Hansol was quiet when others were talking. Hansol was a good guy when it was almost impossible to be. And Seungkwan? He was falling in love at the speed of light.  _But Hansol doesn't feel the same about him._ He knows this, and sadly, has come to terms with the fact.  _Maybe if he stopped focusing on Han- Look at how he smiles when he takes a bite of his food... Stop it!_

However, when Seungkwan was dropped off later at his place, the only thing running through his mind was Hansol.

Seungkwan can't clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me see you drop that like you did the night we met," Hansol whispered deeply, running his hand over Seungkwan's ass.

"Only if you're willing to pull an all-nighter," Seungkwan said with a wink, suggestively trailing his fingers down Hansol's chest.

"Deal."

The two men were spending tonight at the club. Hansol wanted to see if Seungkwan really liked him or not; Seungkwan wanted to have fun and get drunk.

Hansol felt the blood rush to his pelvis as Seungkwan danced. The way he moved should be illegal. The way he looked at Hansol drove the latter insane. The way he felt Hansol up, innocently brushing his fingers over the younger's growing bulge 'by accident.' The way his lips moved perfectly against Hansol's should be impossible. Seungkwan made Hansol want to fuck him on the spot.

     Seungkwan's lips trailed down Hansol's neck, the latter groaning softly and tightening his grip on Seungkwan. Hansol's hands slid down Seungkwan's back, stopping at his ass. The blonde boy began sucking on his crush's neck, making sure he left a mark. Hansol brought one arm up to Seungkwan's hair, running his fingers through it before using it to pull his head up. The hand traced his jawline, tilting his head up so he and Hansol were eye to eye.

He froze as the saw the almost animalistic look in Hansol's eyes.

"We're going home. Now."

Seungkwan wasted no time hailing a cab for them. Seungkwan wasted no time dragging Hansol into his room.

When Seungkwan opened his eyes, he heard his door open and close.

"Seungkwan?"

The older man pretended to sleep as Hansol walked into the room. "Seungkwan? Oh," the younger whispered. "He's still asleep."

Hansol walker over to Seungkwan, kissing him on the forehead. "God, you're so beautiful. I don't think there's a moment in each day that you aren't. You were exceptionally beautiful last night," the brunette said with a smirk. "I'll be back in a second."

And with another forehead kiss, he was gone.

**"he only whispers** **_i love you_ **   
**as he slips his hands**   
**down the waistband**   
**of your pants**

**this is where you must**  
 **understand the difference**  
 **between want and need**  
 **you may want that boy**  
 **but you certainly**  
 **don't need him"**  
-rupi kaur, " _milk and honey_ "

     Seungkwan sat up, wiping his eyes.

 _"Am I just here for him to have sex with? He's taken me on one date, and it wasn't even a real date... Was that just to make me think he actually likes me? Just to make it seem like I'm not another one of his late-night booty calls? Maybe I am just that. A drunk, late-night booty call. He only does this when we're drunk. All I am to him is drunk sex. A friend with benefits,"_ Seungkwan thought to himself, trying not to cry. He had started to fall for Hansol, but he didn't know if he could handle just being someone's sex ticket.

     When Hansol opened the door, Seungkwan was sitting on the couch.

"Hey! You're awake," Hansol said, grinning. "I got breakfast."

The younger man went to kiss the older's forehead, but was pushed away softly.

     "Seungkwan?"

"Hansol, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be just friends one day, and then fuck each other the next. You only want me when I'm drunk and horny."

"No, it's not like that," Hansol's eyes widened as he spoke. "I wasn't drunk last night."

"But I was. What if I wanted to get to know you better before we had sex again?"

"I- But you were the one grinding up on me!"

"I was drunk!"

"So? You're honest when you're drunk!"

      Seungkwan sighed, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "Am I just sex to you? Is that all you want me for? Someone to fuck whenever you please?"

"Seungkwan, it's not like tha-!"

"I don't want to hear it. All you want me for is sex. You only text me when you want to go clubbing or something that always ends up with us fucking. I'm sick of it! I mean nothing to you, I'm just another sex toy," the older said in a croaky whimper before bursting into tears. "Please leave."

"Seungkwan, please let me explain," Hansol begged.

"I think you've done enough explaining. Please leave. Take your goddamn food with you."

     Hansol grabbed the bag he had brought in, opening the door. Right before he stepped back, he whispered to the older man. "Seungkwan, please."

"Leave."

As Hansol closed the door, he broke down. He tried so hard to stay strong in there, but he couldn't keep holding it in.

     The boy he loves thinks he only wants him for his body. But he's wrong. Hansol loves Seungkwan's personality, his voice, his smile, his eyes, and everything in between. Hansol has fallen hard for Seungkwan, and to hear him say that Hansol doesn't want him for anything but sex drove him crazy. The brunette hailed a cab and hopped in the back, tears streaming down his face.

"Just t-take me wherever you want," Hansol said in between sobs.

"Rough day?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You can talk to me if you want," the driver said softly, turning the radio down. "I'm here for you."

      Hansol half-smiled. "Thank you. Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you feel comfortable starting."

"Okay... So I met this guy at a club last weekend, who I ended up having a one night stand with. The next morning, I had to go to work, so I left him my number and name. He texted me later that day and we agreed to meet up, but he wanted to meet up as friends, which kinda hurt me since I already had a crush on him."

"Alright, what happened after the meet up?"

"We decided to go clubbing together, and he got drunk. He started dancing on me, and of course I got aroused. He kept teasing me, and then we went back to his house and did it again."

     The driver nodded and hummed to let Hansol know he was still listening.

"And then I left to get food for us. When I came back, he was awake, and he started pelting me with questions. He thinks I only keep him around for sex and I don't," Hansol said, his eyes watering up again. "I- I've only known him for a week, but I think I love him. And when he told me to leave I-... I broke..."

"I'm so sorry... I know how you feel, my ex broke up with me because he thought I only wanted sex... I really miss Jisoo."

"Hey, I never caught your name," Hansol said quietly.

The taxi driver smiled. "I'm Seokmin. You are?"

"Hansol. And I think you should try to talk to Jisoo. Explain it to him."

"Thanks, I think I will."

The cab went silent before Hansol spoke again. "Can I have your number? You seem nice and I want to be friends with you."

"Yeah! I was about to ask you the same question, I want to make sure you're doing okay every once in a while. My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx."

"Thanks man," Hansol said, wiping the tears from his eyes and smiling.

"Now where to? I've been driving you around aimlessly for 30 minutes," Seokmin said with a laugh.

"xxxx Magnolia St., XX xxxxx."

"Home, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

Soon, Seokmin was dropping his new friend off, and telling him the expense of his ride.

"It's $xx.xx, but I'm not making you pay for the aimless part of the ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You call me if you need me, and text me later, okay?"

Hansol nodded and Seokmin clapped him on the back before getting back into the taxi.

Once inside, Hansol was left to think. He quickly lost any happiness gained from his friend, tears forming once more. His thumb hovered over Seungkwan's contact, but he never clicked it.

Hansol loves Seungkwan, and he can't forget him. Seokmin visited him often, as did his co-workers, Wonwoo, Jun, Minghao, and Chan, but they couldn't fill the hole in his heart.

Hansol was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

    "Hansol, I think you should try to talk to Seungkwan," Wonwoo said while Chan attempted to shove food down the man's throat.

"Chan, I'm not hungry right now. And Wonu, I can't. He won't answer any of my calls or texts..."

"Then try a different way," Jun suggested, petting his sleeping boyfriend's hair.

Seokmin gasped quietly. "He's a teacher, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Send him flowers. Tell him to meet you somewhere on them."

"He won't if Hansol puts his name though," Chan said.

"Then he won't put his name," Wonwoo concluded. "He can just get flowers and have them sent to the school for Seungkwan. I could get Mingyu to ask what his favourite flower is."

"Please," Hansol agreed to Wonwoo's last sentence.

     Later that day, a couple hours after the four guests had left, Wonwoo returned.

"Carnations. Light pink, to be exact."

"Thank you Wonu," Hansol said, smiling. "Will you stay here while I write the note?"

"Why are you writing it now?"

"I'm bringing it to the flower shop today, they said they could deliver the flowers tomorrow."

"Well," Wonwoo began, "I'd like to go with you but I'm covering for you at work, remember?"

"Seokmin said he'll come with me, he needs to talk to someone who works there anyway."

Wonwoo smiled. "He's decided to talk to Jisoo?"

"Yeah- Wait... How'd you know about Jisoo?"

"When we all went to pick up food earlier, we exchanged numbers and he told us a little bit about himself and how he met you."

Hansol nodded, slightly surprised that Wonwoo opened up to the cab driver so quickly.

Wonwoo left a few minutes later, rushing home to get into uniform. Not long after that, Seokmin was honking his horn outside Hansol's house. Once inside the car, Hansol and Seokmin made their way to the flower shop.

After placing his order, Hansol went back out to Seokmin's car, leaving the other man to sort things out with his lover. Half an hour later, Seokmin came out of the shop, grinning ear to ear.

"How'd it go?"

"He's giving me another chance! He forgave me!"

"Yeah! Go Seokmin!"

Seungkwan sighed as he walked into his classroom, flipping the lightswitch. He froze, however, upon seeing a vase on his desk. The large glass container was filled with several large, baby pink carnations, and in the very middle was a small, sealed blue envelope. Carefully, he opened the envelope and pulled out a small note.

**_Please meet me at the cafe next to the school at 4:00 p.m._ **   
**_-your secret admirer_ **

4 o'clock had never come so fast.

     Seungkwan rushed out of his classroom after finishing the stack of work on his desk. He drove the short distance to the cafe and walked in, his hands shaking.

_Who could it possibly be?_

The teacher looked around the room, trying to find the stranger.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, they-"

"Over there, the booth in the corner."

"Thanks."

     Seungkwan made his way over to the booth cautiously and sat down quickly. When the person sitting across from him moved the menu in front of his face, Seungkwan got up to leave.

"Wait!" Hansol cried, grabbing Seungkwan's wrist. The entire cafe was deafeningly silent, the customers watching the couple like hawks.

"What do you want?"

"Please, just stay for a second and let me explain," the younger begged. "Please..."

"You have one minute, and that's it," Seungkwan said coldly, arms crossed as he sat back down.

     Hansol took a deep breath. "Listen. I know you think that I only want you around for fun and games, but what you don't know is that every night that we're apart, I dream of being yours. I wish on every shooting star I see that one day I'll be able to hold your hand in public and say, 'This is my boyfriend.' I pray to every deity I've ever heard of in an attempt to make you see that I'm not here for fun and games.  _I love you, Seungkwan._  I'm so in love with you. I don't care about having sex with you. I want to  _love_  you. I remember when I first met you, my heart quit beating. Time stopped, and all I could see was you. All I could hear was your voice. I love you with every inch of my being, and if that isn't enough to show you that I don't just want your body, then I'll leave you alone. I'll quit trying to win you over. I'll delete your number. I'll disappear so that you can forget."

The younger boy slammed a $20 bill on the table and continued, a steady stream flowing from his eyes. "Use that to pay for both of us. I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable, so I'm gonna leave... Sorry..."

Seungkwan couldn't move for a second, stuck in shock. Suddenly, he jumped up out of the chair and ran to the younger boy. He grabbed his shoulders tightly, spinning him around before grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. Every customer in the building began to cheer as the boys kissed. Seungkwan ran his thumbs over Hansol's cheeks, wiping away the tears as he pulled back from the kiss and connected their foreheads.

" _I love you too, Hansol._ "

Hansol laughed, kissing Seungkwan again. "Let me do this right. Seungkwan, will you be my boyfriend?"

Seungkwan could only nod frantically as he pulled Hansol in for a hug, holding him as if his life depended on it.

Hansol's world was finally right again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hansol has successfully taken Seungkwan on many dates over the two years they had been dating, but this one was special. Yes, they were only going to the park for a picnic and to watch the fireworks, but there was something special about it.

After picking his boyfriend up and driving to the park, Hansol grabbed the blanket and basket from his trunk. Seungkwan helped him lay the blanket out and unpack the small basket. The two ate quickly, getting up to play tag together. Hansol disappeared from Seungkwan's sight at one point, but was found when he gave the older's ass a swift pop and yelled, "You're it!" before running away.

"Ah! Hansol, get back here!"

Within an hour, both men were back at their blanket, laying down and panting. The two sat there for hours, talking about everything you could imagine, when the park founder announced that the firework show would start in a few minutes.

     Seungkwan took the time that he had left and grabbed Hansol's hand. "I'm sorry if I annoy you or make you want someone else sometimes..."

Hansol grabbed the older boy's other hand and smiled, looking him dead in the eyes.

      "Seungkwan, you'll never annoy me. I'll want you every day, no matter what has happened between us. I want you even when you're mad at me. I want you even when I piss you off. I want you. I want your happy days and your 'I don't wanna be alive days.' I want you in the middle of the night and I want you in the morning. I want to kiss you and I want to be in your arms. I want to stay up all night talking and I want to hold you."

Hansol took a breath, tears threatening to fall from both his and Seungkwan's eyes.

"I want to be the reason you smile and the reason you're laughing every day. Even if you have a bad day, I want to be the one to make you happy, if only for a second. That's why I'm about to say this," the brunette said, fishing a little black box out of his pocket.

     Seungkwan held his breath, not knowing what was happening. The park was completely silent, and all eyes were on the two men. Hansol pulled Seungkwan up, holding his hand. Now that both of them were standing, Hansol dropped to one knee, still holding one of the teacher's hands.

"Marry me. We can spend our weeknights eating cereal on the floor, even though there's a table right behind us. We can go to the movies and sit in the back row, just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time. Marry me. We'll paint the rooms of our house, but end up with more paint on us than the walls. We can hold hands and go to parties we'll end up ditching to drink wine straight from the bottle in the bathtub together," Hansol spoke, both men in tears at this point.

"Marry me. Slow dance with me in our bedroom, candles lit on our nightstand and an unmade bed next to us. Let me love you forever. Marry me, Seungkwan."

     There was a crowd of people around them, waiting with baited breath for the older man's response. No one in the crowd cared about the firework show any longer, they wanted to see this. Every single person was crying, their heart rejoicing at how Hansol looked at the man in front of him.

     Seungkwan was crying. His throat had closed, preventing him from speech, so he began nodding. Just as Hansol had slipped the ring on his finger, the older man tackled the brunette, kissing him as if it was the last time they'd ever see one another The crowd lost it, most of them sobbing hysterically at the whole ordeal, and some of them cheering and congratulating the couple.

     Just as Seungkwan slammed his lips onto his fiancé's, the fireworks went off.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Seungkwan pulled back from the kiss.

"Did you plan this?"

"Maybe," Hansol laughed before kissing the older again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more. Thank you for this," Seungkwan whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

     Seungkwan laid his head on Hansol's chest as they watched the fireworks illuminate the sky. And even though the sight and sound of the fireworks were beautiful, Hansol's heartbeat was all Seungkwan cared to hear.

Seungkwan was in love.

Hansol didn't want to forget anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The first bell of the year rang as Seungkwan prepared for his new class. Last year, he was known as Mr. Boo, and that's what the kids in his homeroom know him as. Once they had all sat down, the teacher cleared his throat.

"Good morning," Seungkwan began.

"Morning Mr. Boo."

"Actually, I got married last month. I'm Mr. Chwe now," the man explained, writing his new surname on the whiteboard. "Keep in mind, it's Chwe, not chew."

The mention of a wedding sparked the children's interest, so instead of teaching, Seungkwan answered their questions the entire class period. With each class, he had different questions thrown at him, but for the most part, there was one frequent question.

How do you decide which man will change his name?

"Well, we looked at who would sound better with the other's surname," Seungkwan would say with a laugh. "Boo Hansol sounded weird, but Chwe Seungkwan was beautiful."

When Seungkwan got home, his husband pulled him in for a kiss. "How was work?"

"The kids wanted to know every detail of our marriage," Seungkwan giggled. "One of them even asked me if I was gonna get pregnant."

"Well, they're second-graders, they don't know any better. What did you tell them?"

"That men don't get pregnant."

Hansol smiled, kissing Seungkwan again. "I got home about a minute before you did so I haven't cooked anything, sorry."

"Cereal it is, then."

And so the two sat in their floor, wrapped tightly in a blanket, watching Aladdin, and eating cereal from one bowl. This was a normal occurrence for the men, and neither of them would want it any different. After the movie ended, the two washed up and climbed into bed.

Hansol wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, peppering his face with kisses.

"Good night, beautiful. I love you."

"Good night, handsome. I love you too," Seungkwan said, kissing his husband's nose lightly.


	9. {bonus} smut

     Seungkwan opened his eyes when he felt someone kissing him.

"Hansol," he mumbled, "what are you doing?"

The younger pulled his lips off of his husband's neck. "Kissing you awake," he responded, placing his lips back on the older man's neck and pressing their bodies closer together.

When the brunette pushed their bodies together, Seungkwan felt something on his thigh.

"Hansol, it's too early for this..."

"Mmm, that's what your head's saying, baby," Hansol whispered deeply. "Your body," he continued, brushing his hand over Seungkwan's boxers, "says otherwise."

The older man whimpered. "Hansol... I-"

"You what?" Hansol kissed his husband.

"I take back what I said a minute ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Do your worst."

In the blink of an eye, Seungkwan was lying on his back with Hansol hovering over him, attacking his neck with harsh kisses and love bites. He snapped his hips forward, causing Seungkwan's back to arch. He started with a slow place, rolling his hips into the older man's, but sped up when the friction wasn't enough.

"Han-s-sol please..."

Hansol only smirked in response, trailing his tongue from the other man's neck to his chest, wrapping his mouth around his nipple. He sucked harshly, earning a loud moan from Seungkwan. The older man's hands found their way to Hansol's hair, pulling and tugging as the latter moved to the other side.

     After finishing with Seungkwan's chest, Hansol kissed his way to his husband's waistband.

"Hansol," Seungkwan called through whimpers and moans.

"Yes, baby?"

"L-Let me do something."

"Go on."

"Lay down," Seungkwan muttered, nervous.

     Once Hansol had gotten himself on the bed, Seungkwan straddled him. The  blonde sucked on his husband's jaw as he moved his hips gracefully.

"Ah, Seungkwan..."

Seungkwan smirked, climbing off of Hansol and removing their boxers. He ran his finger up Hansol's shaft softly, drawing a rather loud moan from the younger. He circled slowly around the angry red head with the same finger, smearing it through the precum on the tip. Seungkwan brought his finger up to his mouth, seductively licking the liquid off of it.

"Seungkwan, quit t-teasing me like that," Hansol commanded.

     The brunette was made to watch as the older stretched himself out. Seungkwan inserted a finger in his own entrance, almost screaming at the pleasure. He gave himself time to adjust before slipping a second finger in.

"O-Oh fuck..."

He pumped them in and out slowly, panting and whimpering Hansol's name.

     Hansol sat on the bed, stroking himself to the sight before him. Seungkwan was fucking himself right in front of Hansol, and as an added bonus, was moaning  _his_  name.

"Shit, Kwan... You look so fucking pretty like that," Hansol groaned, taking his hand off his dick, knowing that if he kept playing with himself, he'd come.

     Once Seungkwan had stretched himself out successfully, he walked over to Hansol, pushing his chest back and straddling him again. He lifted his hips up, aligned himself with Hansol, and slowly brought his body back down, moaning Hansol's name softly. He almost lost it when the younger man wrapped his hand around his cock.

     Seungkwan could feel himself getting closer to his climax, and he hadn't even moved. Hansol was pumping his shaft, and he could feel the brunette's dick twitching against his prostate. The blonde lifted himself up before dropping his body back down onto Hansol. He repeated that at a moderate pace, hands on his husband's chest for support.

"H-H-Hansol... Ah..."

"Fuck baby, you're doing s-so good..."

     Soon, however, Seungkwan couldn't keep up the pace. Hansol grabbed his hips harshly, lifting him up and slamming him back down.

"Hansol!"

The younger man continued this, lifting his hips up to meet Seungkwan's.

"F-Faster, Han- ah!"

     Hansol groaned as he felt himself nearing orgasm, and looking at Seungkwan wasn't helping him slow it down. The man above him was the epitome of sex. His head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream, unable to make noise from the amount of pleasure he's receiving. His cheeks tinted red and his hair ruffled. He was driving Hansol insane.

Hansol moved Seungkwan's hips up and down faster than ever, his own hips faltering at the pleasure.

"Hansol- oh fuck, I'm c-close," Seungkwan moaned loudly.

"Me too b-baby... Ah..."

It only took Hansol one more thrust into Seungkwan before he had both of them at an orgasm.

"I- Ah, fuck,  _Hansol_!"

" _Seungkwan!_ "

As Hansol pulled the other man down for the last time, his chest was painted with white, and the latter was filled with cum.

Seungkwan collapsed onto Hansol's chest, unable to hold himself up. His whole body was shaking from the pleasure. Hansol kissed him softly, smiling into his hair.

"I love you so much."

Seungkwan couldn't respond, as he was struggling to even sit up.

"Hey, let's get cleaned up, and then we can sleep a little."

The blonde nodded as Hansol carried him to the bathroom and cut on the shower. They quickly cleaned themselves, putting on fresh pants, and grabbed a blanket. Hansol laid on the couch, pulling Seungkwan next to him. He covered them both up with the blanket and searched for a movie.

Within an hour, both men were asleep on the couch, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

_What a great way to start the day._


End file.
